


90'S LOVE

by bbyshua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90slove, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hockey, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mentioned Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Romance, Soft Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyshua/pseuds/bbyshua
Summary: minhyung nodded before the silence swallowed him in whole as the guilt was building inside him. he knew that it was partially his fault as the damage never have done when minhyung never ushered the injured member to try and getting the puck out of the opponents’ possession. he knocked gently on the door as if no one would hear it from afar as he carefully entered into the infirmary to be met with a visibly injured and saddened expression of falcons’ co-captain, lee jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 32





	90'S LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> based on 90's love MV   
> i love that song. the mv was good too!   
> i wrote this in one day..not really my comeback fic...but i hope you enjoy.

“#2 gets in final goal! the falcons win the national college hockey league with 3-2 win!” 

everyone screamed in the locker rooms as the main star and leader, lee minhyung, is the mvp for the league. all his friends and teammates cheered his name as they chant continuously as the falcons of neo university won the title four years in a row, thanks to their team captain. “yo, great pass! you should have shot it though!” 

donghyuck rolled his eyes as mark rested his arm against his shoulder as the latter replied, “you knew that i would have never made that shot with two guys blocking me with their sticks…it was a mad show.” 

“aw is donghyuck mad that he couldn’t get the last shoot?” 

their goalie, yangyang, made fun of donghyuck as the two started to bicker once more and always. sicheng was passing out towels to everyone so that they could wipe off their sweat as he congratulated the other. minhyung made his way towards the locker as he sighed to himself without a thought as he remembered one player who couldn’t celebrate with them as their co-captain got injured in the first half of the game. 

“is he doing okay?” 

minhyung asked worriedly as he walked over to the captain as he didn’t find the excitement anymore to celebrate. ten, their young assistant coach, shook his head as he sighed as well before replying back, “no, he seemed to have injured badly…it’s a shame…it was his first league champion. he would have really liked seeing you guys win…” 

sungchan interrupted their conversation as he gripped onto his helmet as he smiled brightly without knowing what happened. “are we going out to celebrate?” 

“yeah, i will join you guys in a bit…i’m going to see someone…” 

sungchan’s face dimmed as he realized that minhyung was referring to their injured co-captain as he patted the older’s shoulder before walking back into the locker rooms. ten led minhyung down the hall as the mvp award was weighing him down as he never realized how heavy it was until he stood at the doors of infirmary. ten patted his back silently before he left minhyung alone as he whispered quietly, “i’ll make sure no one ask about it. especially donghyuck…i’ll text you the location where we are celebrating…the mvp should come and show his face at least.” 

minhyung nodded before the silence swallowed him in whole as the guilt was building inside him. he knew that it was partially his fault as the damage never have done when minhyung never ushered the injured member to try and getting the puck out of the opponents’ possession. he knocked gently on the door as if no one would hear it from afar as he carefully entered into the infirmary to be met with a visibly injured and saddened expression of falcons’ co-captain, lee jeno. 

jeno was staring at a computer screen before he realizes that there were footsteps approaching him as he did his best to smile and sit up, but the pain was uncontrollable as he gripped his side. minhyung widened his eyes as he blurted out loudly, “don’t move. please.” 

jeno ushered him that it was okay as minhyung never realized how badly injured jeno was, as he realized that their opponent team, the gorillas, really were fucked up. three of the members tackled jeno onto the ice as if it was their plan from the beginning to try and get their ace player out of the game, which was sadly successful. jeno’s face was scarred up with his face being smashed into his helmet and his rib being badly damaged as one guy kneed him onto the hard, cold ice. the rink’s cheers died as soon as the penalty was called as the two of the three players were dismissed from the game for foul play. and minhyung never heard such a painful cry for help as he saw blood on the helmet, which jeno threatened to never leave minhyung alone if he did not win that day. 

“what are you doing here… shouldn’t you be celebrating?” 

jeno blinked quietly as he turned his head slowly as he wished that the other did not stare at him for such a long time. minhyung smiled to himself at how adorable jeno’s puppy-like expression was when he was doing his best to not wince at the pain but prove that he was doing okay. minhyung took a seat next to him as he replied back with a sad smile, “well, how could i? the ace player is on a bed…with his handsome face all marked up.” 

“shut up.” 

“anyways…i felt bad….it was also my fault. i shouldn’t have passed you the puck if i knew that they had such a strategy-“ 

“minhyung.” 

“and like…they were being so brutal….i can’t believe that third player didn’t get a foul and dismissed from the game like the others.” 

“minhyung.”

“and i made a promise to you that i will win that championship, which was a lot of pressure, but i still managed to-“ 

“lee minhyung, shut up and look at me.” 

minhyung finally shut his mouth up as he turned to face jeno as he was actually just staring his feet with the mvp award just dangling from his hands. jeno took a good glance at minhyung’s face as it seemed like they were sitting in silence forever as the other then spoke up, “it’s not your fault. nor is it anyone’s fault….they were desperate to win as well. so they probably picked a strategy where either you or i would go down…they picked me so i am glad that you got to finish.” 

“but-“ 

the younger shut him right up as he immediately then responded, “we’re not talking ever again if you say that one more time.” 

“understood.” 

minhyung chuckled as he shook his head as jeno then leaned back to rest against the bed as he continued to smile without any other words being spoken. they already said enough about it. minhyung slipped the mvp award from his hands to jeno’s which jeno widened his eyes and was about to decline it. 

“i’m not taking you on that date i promised if you don’t accept this award.” 

jeno rolled his eyes with an annoyed smile but his cheeks started to turn red like a tomato as he replied back, “you’re the one that was making a big deal about taking me on a date in the first place.” 

it was true.   
minhyung did panic for a whole month before the championship game on how to ask out jeno without looking like an idiot as he really liked the younger as he was entering his sophomore year as minhyung was entering his junior year. he also knew the younger for quite awhile as they had mutual friends like jaemin, donghyuck, and yangyang in the same classes as them. he also knew that lucas would definitely reveal the secret crush he had to jeno, which minhyung knew that jeno would have never figured it out anyways since he is known for being oblivious towards feelings. 

jeno never realized that minhyung was flirting with him; he always thought minhyung liked jungwoo, the really cute music major who was always clinging onto minhyung whenever they bumped into each other. turned out that jungwoo was already dating someone else whose much older than him, and that jungwoo just thought that minhyung was a really cute friend to keep. jeno also thought that donghyuck was into minhyung with how much donghyuck complimented the older- which was actually for jeno to realize that minhyung was a great guy to go out with- in donghyuck’s offense. 

the two bumped into each other at a frat party one night as minhyung was part of alpha sigma phi, one of the biggest fraternities at neo university. jeno was invited to hang out as girls were the only ones allowed into the house unless you knew a guy. they were talking things out with their interests as they found it more intriguing to get to know each other romantically at a drunken frat party rather than just them hanging out at jeno’s dorm room, which he shared with sungchan. 

all led to another with them making out suddenly a few hours later in front of the whole hallway where everyone could see. 

and that’s when minhyung promised to take jeno out on a date after the championship game where all distractions would then never bother them since they both needed to focus. they did go on mini dates like studying in the library together, walking together at midnight towards jeno’s dorm after practice, and of course, kissing in minhyung and lucas’ shared room at the frat house as jeno would just end up sitting on minhyung’s lap after minhyung managed to make him stay. 

now here they were. 

unable to go on their date as it was expected for jeno to take a month to heal on a wheelchair or bed. 

“i’m sure they’re going to have a celebration…go now! or else, i’m not going to accept this award.”

minhyung lifted his arms in the air as a sign of surrender as jeno smiled brightly at his win. minhyung’s heart melted the moment he saw that, he couldn’t believe his own eyes and heart fluttering each second of the way. he was lucky enough to even get this close to jeno compared to when they first met for when minhyung was in charge of helping ten and the coach pick the future players for the team. something intrigued him the moment he laid eyes on jeno with that nervous smile and adorable mole that complimented his eye smile. who knew that they would be this close and lovable. 

sure, they didn’t go on their official first date.   
they’ve known each other and adored each other and liked one another for a pretty long time. and minhyung confessed finally when they were making out again, and they were throwing off their clothes to celebrate. a night that they both remember. and they always get hard as a result. 

“go…now please.” 

“before that..” 

minhyung leaned over to rest the mvp award within jeno’s hands as his face leaned in to kiss the younger’s lips tenderly as jeno softened immediately right after. yeah, it did get heated as minhyung was the one in charge of the intensity of it all as jeno leaned back against the bed even more. they parted soon after as they stared into each other’s eyes as minhyung left a soft kiss onto jeno’s nose with a big smile, “i’ll be back…let me show how a real first date is done.” 

“can’t wait….i’ll be cherishing this award in the meanwhile.” 

minhyung rushed out of the room a few minutes later as they ended up making out again but minhyung’s phone continuously rang as donghyuck was sending mad text messages to get his ass over to the party or else they’re coming to jeno’s infirmary room instead. he had no choice but to leave but he gave one last wink and smirk to jeno as the younger’s cheeks were mad red and burning hot as a result. 

yangyang and donghyuck were bickering nonstop the moment minhyung arrived as sungchan smugly smiled at him. sicheng leaned over to teasingly whisper, “your lips are swollen red, you know.” 

minhyung shrugged his shoulders as he wasn’t afraid to show it off as his assistant coach nodded his head as if he was a proud father of him. minhyung made his way over to donghyuck and yangyang as he sat in the middle of the two as he shut them both up by grabbing a piece of pizza in both of his hands and stuffed it into their mouths. “you guys will end up dating if you keep fighting like that.” 

sungchan chimed in, “yeah! you know what they say~~~~opposites attract.” 

donghyuck chewed on the pizza angrily as yangyang refused to give in, “i’m already hitting up dejun tonight since we won the championships- you watch me pound him-“ 

“disgusting!!! keep it down, will you?!” 

ten commanded with a heavy tone, but all of them knew that he loved hearing the dirty tea no matter what position he was in. donghyuck pretended to throw up as he made exaggerated motions as sicheng slapped the younger’s back to make him stop. sungchan stood up with excitement as he then cheered out loudly, “falcons! we won! any words from our captain?” 

yangyang also stood up with a pizza in his hand with a big smile, “yeah, captain. say some words.” 

minhyung had no choice but to stand up in the middle of the ruckus as all the players demanded him to speak as ten hushed them down so that minhyung wouldn’t need to yell and get the team kicked out for being too loud at the pizza parlor. the captain had a slice of pizza in his hand as he smiled a victorious grin as he started to chant their huddle call, “yo falcons!” 

they all followed after as all of them yelled, “argh kaw ah!” 

ten stood up as he shook his head in disappointment as he yelled at them, “i can’t hear you! again, minhyung.” 

minhyung cleared his throat as he remembered jeno’s face as he smiled brightly with a fist in the air, the symbol that jeno always does before the team enter into the ice rink. “yo falcons!!!” 

“ARGH KAW AH!” 

“so you guys got kicked out of the pizza parlor soon after you kept yelling our chant?” 

jeno smiled with disbelief as he shook his head as he munched on a pizza softly as he still had to be careful about eating as his jaw was still numb. minhyung kept his sad pout on display as he sat across jeno on his bed as jeno now was resting in his dorm room. jeno’s room was fully decorated with bright lights and confetti as sungchan secretly prepared it for minhyung as minhyung picked up jeno from the locker room, as romantic as that sounds. jeno was more uncomfortable as minhyung was carrying him on his back, but minhyung got tired halfway there. he persevered as he didn’t want to break his pride of asking jeno to use his crutches as the medic found out that jeno’s left knee was also swollen as he was not allowed to walk for days. 

“i mean…it was fine..but ten hyung kept making us chant…even if he was the one to tell us to watch our voices.” 

“you guys are so dumb…i’m kinda glad that i missed that….that must have been so embarrassing.” 

“it definitely was.” sungchan yelled from the outside as minhyung forgot to close the door, so he grumbled to himself and stomped over to the door to see sungchan, donghyuck, yangyang, and sicheng all on the couch watching a movie on yangyang’s computer. he slammed the door shut since he was trying to make a point that he was trying to make their first date memorable, but it ended up being a fail as donghyuck was making loud, fake moaning noises as sicheng was telling him to stop being weird. 

“this sucks for a first date… i don’t even-“ 

“i love it. i have my two favorite things….” 

minhyung’s ears perked up as he quickly made his way over to jeno’s bed as he leaned in close to smile at the other. “and what may that be..?” 

jeno made a soft noise as if he was thinking for real as his lips turned into a little pout as minhyung had to pinch himself to resist the urge to call the other adorable since jeno then would kick him off the bed with his leg. “this box of pizza…and this mvp award.” 

minhyung rolled his eyes annoyingly as a response as he pretended that he was hurt by the comment as he tried to get off the bed, but jeno was laughing softly as a response as he pulled the other back gently. “wait, i’m kidding…don’t go…” 

“you have your box of pizza and mvp award that i gave you….both!” 

“my side really hurts so can you just come back onto the bed?” 

jeno’s eyes and face turned into puss in boots as he started to make a face that really weakened minhyung, and he had no choice (well he wanted to go back anyways) but to fall back onto jeno’s bed as he made his way closer to jeno’s body. “you’re lucky i find you attractive.” 

“i know, hyung.” 

minhyung also really liked it when jeno called him hyung at the most random times as it made jeno more soft than he was. he then proceeded to finish off his piece of pizza before moving the box onto his night stand. minhyung stared at him quietly as jeno placed the award onto the ground as he then opened his arms carefully as jeno spoke up with bright, pink cheeks, “you’re the only thing i want right now.” 

that made minhyung turned on but also more swoon for the other as he coughed gently under his breathe as he then wrapped his arms around jeno’s waist carefully as the younger wrapped his arms slowly around minhyung’s neck. the older rested his head against his neck as he took in jeno’s soft sweet vanilla lotion smell as he knew that the other liked to keep himself moisturized. that’s what made his skin glow like the sun…which minhyung will agree that made him more attracted to the other like a bee to a fresh flower of pollen. 

“today’s date might have not been perfect…but i would love to take you out somewhere nice….and to my place again after you’re feeling better.” 

jeno scoffed gently as he responded back cheekily, “now where did this confidence come from?” 

“lucas said i needed to show you my manliness…aside from the bed….” 

“we didn’t do it that much though…nor was he around for that…” 

minhyung laughed nervously as he whispered back, “he was around the first time….and we were hella drunk….and he said you were pretty loud with yelling my name-“ 

he felt jeno’s skin get warm again from being embarrassed as he could already sense his cheeks getting red as jeno replied back with a defeated tone, “okay! okay……please take me to a nice place.” 

minhyung’s hand made its way naughtily towards the back of jeno’s neck before it found it’s comfortable place on his nape as jeno started to feel more embarrassed as minhyung leaned in with a smirk before he crashed their lips together, “sounds like a plan.” 

after a good round of rough kissing, gentle moaning that slipped from jeno’s mouth by accident, there was a loud knock on the door as donghyuck screamed, “get a room!!” 

minhyung pulled away to turn his head towards the door as he grunted angrily because his kiss was being ruined as jeno was gently laughing behind as minhyung screamed back, “we’re already in a room! let me kiss him in peace.” 

people groaned annoyingly outside as jeno’s hand turned minhyung’s face towards him as they locked their lips again as he whispered, “focus only one me~” 

“gladly.” 

minhyung sucked the bottom of jeno’s lip as he carefully laid jeno down completely on the bed as the heat radiating between them got hotter and more enticing as the group outside started to raise their volume to not hear anything. the movie playing was some old action movie back from the 90’s as the love inside the room was getting intense and more ignited.

**Author's Note:**

> here's what i think:   
> ten = multitalented king  
> mark = his rap was so hot honestly he deserved this one   
> haechan = please honey,,,,no words to explain his perfectness  
> winwin = he deserved more lines...but i'm glad he's back with the boys   
> yangyang = vocal line?! excuse me?! a lot of lines?! i love it  
> sungchan = he has good flow and his rapping is amazing 
> 
> JENO DESERVED A RAP PART OTHER THAN THAT PRE-CHORUS.. :( he's also a rapper...like i'm sorry...i feel like one of mark's part given to jeno would have been suffice since he is the one to do all of mark's rap and kills it in nct dream... he's just not the visual...he's a rapper...i know winwin deserved more than 5 seconds....but jeno always gets the least lines as well and it's just pretty upsetting when sm could have been more fair if they gave one of mark's rap to jeno and at least a pre-chorus or perhaps winwin rapping one of yangyang's verses since yangyang was more vocal than rap in this song. 
> 
> although i really liked this group dynamic and song..it was unfair for winwin and jeno to suffer from this.   
> like no one really mentioned jeno's lack of rap...yes, everyone be getting angry about winwin's 5 second part (which is honestly so messed up)...but jeno is a rap line. and he didn't get to serve as hard as mark and sungchan did. he looked super hot though in the mv...and i'm glad that winwin had some more screentime at least..


End file.
